Trust
by singing potatoes
Summary: ::Finished!:: Will the group trust each other enough to save both worlds from destruction? ***sorato***
1. Default Chapter

K another fic and it's very long (at least by my standards! Lol) this is for iM-a-ReBeL. happy birthday chuck (  
  
Please read and review and I don't own digimon. enjoy!  
  
(Oh and none of the battles took place in 01 or 02, so only some of them know each other.)  
  
  
  
  
  
---1985---  
  
An eerie sort of silence fell over the room full of odd-looking creatures. Some were hunched over; others were looming, tall, over the heads of the others. Some were made of flesh, while others were made from cold metal. But each, however different they looked, had the same purpose of being in that freezing room.  
  
They were waiting for one, one who would have the answer to their problems, their problem of love and friendship.  
  
They had all seen the prophecies, they had all heard the stories and the rumours of what was yet to come, and they all wanted it stopped.  
  
Yet none could think of a way to stop it, none that was, except him.  
  
A muffled sort of sound suddenly filled the room, it was like soft footsteps, but the size and shape of the room, gave the effect that they were coming from every direction. These new sounds broke the silence, but it was the low moan coming from one of the waiting creatures that made all the monster's turn towards the new sound, some withdrew while others closed their eyes and turned their heads. For this was the sound of death, in its cruellest form.  
  
Anyone watching would have found this reaction strange. For a room full of monsters had withdrawn from a sound that they so often enjoyed creating. Each one in that spine-chilling room, was guilty of murdering a fellow monster, but what an onlooker wouldn't know without the monsters' knowledge, would be that this creature had ways and methods of killing that would frighten the strongest of souls. This creature, however, was the monsters' last chance, there last chance to stop the inevitable from happening, and there last chance to stop them from being destroyed.  
  
They had no other choice.  
  
It stopped in the middle of the pitch-black room. For this the rooms other occupants were grateful, the darkness meant they would only have to feel the presence of this being, not both feel it and see it.  
  
They waited, each trembling in turn as it faced them, and none needing light to feel the effect its gaze had on them. It was like plunging into an ice-cold river, the effect its eyes had on them, one glance and they were chilled to the bone. This creature didn't need light it had pure darkness.  
  
The silence that followed the killing was almost as harsh on the ears of the monsters as the killing itself, it hung in the air creating a tense atmosphere in which, even these terrifying creatures dared not speak.  
  
Suddenly a cold air swept across them and they were almost instantly visible. The candles that surrounded them, hanging from the walls were suddenly alight with blue flames. They cast shadows about the room that seemed to dance with anticipation as they waited for one to step forward and speak and finally, one of them did.  
  
The effect it had on him as the one they all feared turned to face him was terrifying to behold.  
  
This monster that was known to them as Myotismon, visibly shrank under its gaze. Cowering on the floor, he did not even lift its head as he spoke.  
  
"Oh great one, I beg of you, help us, please!" He gasped; pain shooting through his bowed body as the creature approached him.  
  
It considered Myotismon for a moment, apparently thinking, then it spoke in its cold, raspy voice.  
  
"You have called me here because you fear the prophecies will come true, you fear two children will defeat me, your Lord?"  
  
At once the entire population of the room broke into hurried explanations.  
  
"No, my Lord, we would never."  
  
"We would never think that, oh great one."  
  
"We only hope to stop them before they face you."  
  
"SILENCE!" It boomed through the room, causing them all to cower and shrink further into the shadows.  
  
"I will not tolerate your incessant noise!" It growled at them.  
  
"You!" It raised its gnarled hand and pointed it at a puppet-type monster that appeared to be made of wood. "Come!"  
  
The puppet walked forwards, shaking as it got closer to the centre of the room. "You believe that these children that the entire digital world are whispering about, you think that they could defeat me?" Its eyes bore into those belonging to Puppetmon, "Well?"  
  
"I-I never, I-I d-do not." He stuttered.  
  
"He merely believes that we should try and protect our great and magnificent leader now, while these pitiful children are unaware of each other, my Lord." He bowed.  
  
The eyes, so greatly feared, left their intense gaze on Puppetmon and turned to face the speaker.  
  
The others watched with apprehension as Puppetmon stepped backward into the circle they had created and this new speaker stepped forward.  
  
"Is that so?" The bone-chilling voice rasped.  
  
"Certainly, my Lord. If the children of love and friendship are taken care of now, 'we' may never fear them again and you will be free to rule over this world and their own, as no one but them could possibly think of hurting you."  
  
"You think they can hurt me, Piedmon?" It queried, its cold gaze now resting on him.  
  
"No, oh great one, I just believe we should play it safe and eliminate any problems you could face, however small and insignificant they are, early on."  
  
"Interesting." Its gaze left Piedmon and he bowed his way back into the circle of bodies.  
  
The silence fell over the room once again as they waited to hear its response. It seemed like an eternity to them as he pondered over what he might do.  
  
It also came as a great surprise to them as the doors to the circular building were slammed open from the outside and a figure was tossed in among them by the monster standing at the doorway.  
  
"Ahh Ladydevimon how nice of you to grace us with your presence."  
  
"Excuse my lateness oh magnificent one, but I have carried out the task you asked of me."  
  
"Excellent." It purred as it walked towards the hunched up figure near the doorway.  
  
As he approached the light near the entranceway that was now leaking in from outside he waved his hand and the doors instantly shut causing those around him to jump once more.  
  
"Gennai." It mused. "How nice of you to join us."  
  
The crumpled heap raised its head defiantly.  
  
"Not like I had much of a choice." He coughed.  
  
The creature smiled down at him, it was a twisted sort of smile, a smile that would be worn when someone, or something was enjoying the pain experienced by another.  
  
Gennai tried to stand, but his failed him, he collapsed back onto the floor causing the crowd in the room to laugh at his attempts to regain some of his dignity.  
  
They were however silenced by one sweeping look from the creature before them.  
  
"Interesting that you should still try to fight for the losing side, Gennai, after all, there will be no good after tonight, evil will rule once my plan is carried out." He gave a short, low chuckle that made everyone present cower. "You see Gennai, even these fools." He cast an arm across the room causing a sudden chill. "Can carry out the simple task of killing two small children, and once they have, I need never worry again. You see I too have been doing my research over this time and I know you have selected several children to save both this world and their own from my wrath. But your plan will fail because you need the children of friendship and love alive to kill me and you need them present in this little group of yours if you even hope to defeat these idiots!" He laughed again and this time the others joined in.  
  
Gennai made a move to stand up again and this time he succeeded. Swaying slightly he regained his balanced and looked up at the creature hidden by the shadows of the room and he too laughed.  
  
"You fool. You don't think we didn't know that you had a source within us. We knew you were finding out about our plans and that you were being told by one of our members exactly who the children would be."  
  
Each word he uttered seemed to drain him of the little strength he had left. He breathed in deeply and continued.  
  
"What you may not have found out however is that we have protected those two children, you can't harm a hair on their heads without being reduced to something useless and even more vulgar than you already are!" He through a disgusted glance the creature's way and laughed once more, though it took much effort.  
  
"You lose." He uttered as a powerful force threw him off his feet and against the wall on the far side of the room.  
  
"Idiots!" It screamed. "Why was I not informed of this?"  
  
"My Lord, my Liege, we did not find out ourselves until this very hour, this is why we awoke you and asked you to come here." Piedmon said.  
  
The creature glared (took me ages to type that right, lol) around the room, causing the monsters within it to recoil in fear.  
  
"A simple task." It muttered. "You were instructed to carry out a simple task. I got you in, I got them to trust you and all you had to do was inform me of their movements before they took place. IT WAS NOT DIFFICULT!" The words echoed round the silent room bouncing in and out of the holes in the beaten walls and off the bodies cowering at the edges of the circle.  
  
"Forgive me, forgive me." He whispered. "I did not know, they did not tell me."  
  
But the group never heard what he was not told as there had been a sickening crunching sound and a heart-stopping scream as the man was beheaded on the spot.  
  
"A lesson to you all." He muttered more to himself than the wincing group.  
  
They all stood there waiting; he had to know what to do. If the children of friendship and love weren't destroyed then they would be for sure. Those two children had more power locked up within them then they had combined. These two children would even be able to defeat him, their master, the strongest one of them, who feared nothing at all. These two children were prophesised, they were known throughout this world before they were even born. They were known to all digimon whether the digimon feared them or hoped for the day they would come and save them. These children could destroy the very creature that would lead them to the victory they all dreamed of. Ruling both worlds, if they were together they were unstoppable.  
  
"I have it." He growled. "Their power, their ability that is supposed to be able to stop me from rising and capturing this world, it comes from their love for one another. The kind of love that only two people in love can achieve, am I right?"  
  
Quite suddenly out of nowhere a body re-emerged, standing just in front of their master.  
  
A couple of them withdrew further and gasped in shock. He had just killed this human, how was he now standing there.  
  
A low murmur circled the group.  
  
"He can bring back the dead and make them whole again..."  
  
"Interesting power for a demon."  
  
They were however silenced once again by an ice-cold glare from their Lord.  
  
"Am I right?" He repeated.  
  
"Yes, yes oh gracious one." The human cried, running his hands over his body and to his neck and head which was very much attached to his body again. "They hold the power to destroy you only if they are united as one, in love as we call it. They must be purely each other's and that can only happen if they are together."  
  
"And it is true that brothers and sisters cannot feel this sort of love for each other, legally at least." He muttered as an after thought.  
  
"Yes, yes, quite true oh brilliant master."  
  
"Joke's on you again." Came a small whisper from the heap on the floor. "Even you can't change who they are born too as they are already within their world."  
  
"You tire me." He sighed and with a blood-curdling scream Gennai had disappeared.  
  
"Very well, that option isn't open to us. Suggestions please as I get rid of this one."  
  
"Wait, oh magnificent one, I believe I have the solution to your problem. I can help you, in exchange for my life."  
  
The young man stood up, he was little older than 15, looking at the beast before him. He wasn't going to go without a fight and he knew just how to sort out their problem.  
  
"Very well, amuse me with your idea and maybe I will spare your life"  
  
He stepped forward and whispered the plan he had thought up into its ear, holding his breath at the smell coming from it at the same time.  
  
He stepped backwards after revealing his plan and watched as a slight smirk appeared on the gnarled face before him.  
  
"And you are sure that will be enough to stop them being together."  
  
"Quite sure, my Lord."  
  
"Quite sure?"  
  
"I am positive that they won't."  
  
"Very well." He stated. "So it shall."  
  
"Wait, if you do it now, oh incredible one, the spell may wear thin over time, I suggest that you do it when they are older and able to understand that it is wrong."  
  
"And what happens until then? Since you are so full of ideas today."  
  
"Well you could simply have one of them move far away and when it looks as if they will move back, then you could carry out my plan."  
  
"Your plan?" His gaze was back on the young boy.  
  
"I mean your plan, oh great one, your plan."  
  
The creature laughed inwardly at the cowardice shown by the boy and at the same time the brilliance of his plan.  
  
"Very well, I will do as you ask."  
  
"And my life?"  
  
"Is yours once again, but if your plan fails, know I have ways of hurting you that can be carried out even if I cease to exist." The young boy trembled and quickly bowed his way to the gigantic doors, heaving one open with all his might he exited the room and ran.  
  
The beast smiled a twisted smile at the closed door.  
  
"Interesting how a mere human could assist me in coming up with a plan to keep me in power for eternity, where you yourselves failed."  
  
There was a low angry murmur that erupted from the crowd following this statement.  
  
"However, you will have chance enough to prove yourselves in years to come. Now though I believe there is someone who feels like an extended visit to America."  
  
A creepy and spine-tingling laugh sounded throughout the room and was soon joined by an excited chatter; none knew what was planned but him and a young boy whom was now facing several grotesque monsters that had appeared, as he had, out of thin air.  
  
---2000---  
  
"I must say it is wonderful to see you all again." Came the cold, sarcastic voice. "You may all be wondering why I called you back here now, well if I have been informed correctly I am to assume that loves mother is visiting her old home in Japan again before she returns home for good with her daughter." He spat the last two words out, and they were filled with so much venom and hate that the large group recoiled slightly as he said them.  
  
Ignoring this he continued. "So now I see fit to put our little plan into action, I trust there are no objections to this?" Its voice was soft again, but the group of hideous monsters still winced at the sound of it.  
  
They made no sound.  
  
It smiled, and took the silence as their assent.  
  
"Very well, oh I shall enjoy this, the downfall of the digidestined and the children of love and friendship destined never to feel anything but hate for each other."  
  
And 15 years on, the same cruel laughter filled the circular room again.  
  
---2002---  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning." Repeated the voice.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sora? I said good morning to you."  
  
The brown-haired man made a movement to grasp her shoulder in a friendly manner, but was too slow.  
  
The redhead whipped her head round and glared at the middle-aged man before picking up her cereal and stalking off to her bedroom.  
  
The man sighed and sank into the chair in defeat.  
  
For the past two years he had been trying to get his stepdaughter to talk to him, but with no avail. She simply refused to acknowledge him and in the rare occasions in which she did show some signs of knowing that he was talking to her, she would just stare at him, her eyes full of hate and then stalk away to her bedroom.  
  
The thing that got to him most about her attitude towards him was not the fact that she ignored him completely, but that she would never act like a spoilt teenager in any other way. She never slammed her door after he tried to talk to her. She constantly got excellent marks and she had never so much as got lines to his knowledge. All in all, Sora Takenouchi was the perfect daughter, except that ever since he had confessed his love for her mother and the pair had got married she had treated him as though he didn't exist.  
  
In some ways he couldn't blame her for hating him. He had been the reason that her mother and father's already rocky marriage had fallen apart, and he was the reason she had been forced to move back to Japan, well at least the biggest part of the reason.  
  
He had thought that his son would have reacted to the news in a similar manner, he thought that he would have ignored his new wife. Even though Yamato had never confessed it, he knew that he had secretly been hoping that his mother and father would have got back together. Sadly for him and TK and now Sora, that would never happen. He was happy now, with his new wife.  
  
But Yamato had taken the typical teenage boy approach to everything; he insulted his new wife at every chance, despised Sora for never talking, became colder than normal towards him and spent most of his life at numerous parties throughout Odaiba.  
  
Well this was the price you paid for love, Malcolm guessed.  
  
Smiling suddenly he felt his wife's arms encircle his neck and her voice echo in his ear.  
  
"Morning."  
  
He turned to smile at her and was greeted by her lips on his. 'Always the best way to start the day.' He grinned inwardly.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
He shook his head at his dad in disgust. It was bad enough that he had to live with this new marriage and his dad's new wife and her intolerable daughter, but did they really have to make out in front of him.  
  
His gaze broke though as he heard a door click open next to him.  
  
Sora was up; she turned to look into the kitchen and turned quickly away only to meet his eyes and for a fleeting second Yamato saw the pain in her eyes as she saw what was going on in the kitchen.  
  
He made a motion to talk to her but she had already turned her head and walked off towards the bathroom with her clothes under her arm.  
  
Shaking his head he turned and headed back into his bedroom and got dressed for school.  
  
Twenty minutes later he emerged from his room, his uniform on and his hair perfectly styled. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed for the last apple in the fruit bowl, but his wasn't the only hand to try and pick it up.  
  
He felt her soft hand underneath his; he felt how delicate it was to touch how soft her skin was. A light blush rested on his cheeks as he realised what he had just been thinking. 'Dude, that's your stepsister!' He yelled at himself. 'Get a grip on your hormones.'  
  
"You have it." I said, nodding at the apple. I didn't expect a response so I turned and walked towards the fridge to find something else.  
  
"Thanks." She said as I turned my back.  
  
Stopping dead in my tracks I turned to stare at her, her head was down and she was blushing slightly. She never talked to me, come to think of it I'd never heard her talk to anyone in the two or so years I'd known her.  
  
I opened my mouth to respond, but at that moment my dad and her mum walked back in grinning at each other and Sora made to leave the kitchen quickly. But she was stopped. She looked up glaring at her mother for not allowing her to leave.  
  
"This will only take a minute Sora, and you don't have to speak, just listen." She joked and apparently hoping for a response from her daughter, none came however and she sighed.  
  
"We just wanted you kids to know that we're taking a holiday, a long holiday actually. Your father and I have decided to go on a cruise together and we thought it'd be nice if you stayed here and had the house to yourselves for that time."  
  
This was brilliant! A whole month without them around. Just me and Sora, and it wasn't like she'd talk to me, none stop parties for a month and at that thought I resisted the urge to say what everyone was likely to be thinking. That they weren't taking us because they wanted to be alone. It wasn't that they thought we'd enjoy staying at home alone more, they just didn't want us hanging around while they had 'fun'.  
  
Either way it was brilliant and in truth a whole month without them kissing in the kitchen every morning would be better then a month on a cruise ship.  
  
"We leave the day after tomorrow, it was kind of a last minute thing." Dad said, gazing at his wife almost longingly.  
  
I resisted the urge to shudder and settled for a pleasant smile.  
  
"Have fun then, and don't worry you'll have some of the house left to come back to." I grinned.  
  
"Thought you'd like it Yamato, just not too many parties okay, I know school will be out while we're away, but still, we don't want the neighbours complaining, now do we?" He laughed at his attempt to make a joke.  
  
Raising my eyebrows I just smiled placidly.  
  
"How about I help you both pack." And with that I ushered them both out of the kitchen and to their bedroom.  
  
Well first chapter done, if you guys like it I'll post more. please review (  
  
Luv white lily 


	2. Bedtime Tears

K, this is two days on from the last chapter as it says below, newayZ please review and I hope this is more enjoyable then the first chapter.  
  
  
  
---Two days later---  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I stood at the door with Yamato as they waved goodbye to us; I lifted my hand but then thought better of it.  
  
They were going to be gone for a month; it wasn't like I'd never see them again. Unlike dad of course.  
  
I sighed; I hated this whole damn situation. I had to live with them every day of my life for the next two years. I'd only just turned sixteen a couple of days ago. They'd bought he many expensive presents, a pitiful attempt to regain my affections in my mother's case, a tragic way to try and get me to like that pig of a bastard I now had to call dad, in his case.  
  
I'd exchanged them all. They didn't know yet, but I wasn't bothered if they found out, maybe if they did they'd realise I wasn't going to forgive them for a couple of hundred dollars worth of stuff.  
  
I hated my life right now. It had been great until mum had gone back to Japan on a business trip and met him. What was even more satisfying though was the fact that I hated him more than I hated my crappy situation.  
  
I sighed and turned away from the door as their car pulled out of the street and off towards their destination.  
  
I listened as Yamato closed the door and followed me into the kitchen.  
  
"So you gonna talk to me again then?"  
  
I turned to him and raised my eyebrows. I'd given up talking to my mum and him when they announced their engagement, I hated him for making me move here and for trying to take the place of my dad and I hated her for letting him. I had found over the past two years that the best way to get them to leave me alone was to ignore them completely, and as such, I hadn't said a word at to anyone for two years. Well apart from thanking Yamato.  
  
I didn't hate him as much as I hated them, it was strange really, I felt at ease around him, calm, but he was part of the deal of moving here and I didn't see any point in talking to him.  
  
"Should I take that as a no?" He asked, smirking at me.  
  
I just raised my eyebrows further and turned to the cupboard to find some food.  
  
I heard him pull out a chair and sit down.  
  
"It's gonna be a pretty depressing time for you this month if you don't talk. I mean I'm the only one here now to worry about your lack of verbal skills and to be honest I couldn't give a damn. So no attempts to communicate with you if you aren't going to reply for a month."  
  
I could tell he was looking at me. It was a weird feeling, it was like he was seeing things about me that I didn't want anyone else to know.  
  
I turned to face him a packet of soup in my hand. I stood there waiting to see if he would continue.  
  
"Fair enough." He shook his head. "Rules for you then. No telling my dad and your mum about the parties I'm having and." he laughed. "No verbal complaints about the noise, or the mess afterwards, k? Great." And with that he got up, grabbed the cordless phone and walked off into his room.  
  
I sighed. This month was going to be character building to say the least.  
  
A whole month with him throwing parties. And I knew all about the kind of parties he liked, my friends talked about them constantly.  
  
Yes, strange as it was, I did have friends whom I talked too regularly, but they hadn't ruined my life or taken my dad away from me.  
  
I finished making my soup and took it into my room. I had an English assignment to finish and I wanted to be out of the way for when his guests started to arrive.  
  
---Nine o'clock---  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
The party had been going on for a good two hours now. I'd had numerous people trying to get into my room, but luckily I'd invested in a lock for my door which was holding up well against the raging hormones of those teenagers trying to find a room to stay the night in.  
  
I would gladly have stayed in there all night but as midnight approached I found myself needing the toilet, so sucking in a deep, calming breath I unlocked my door and made my way round numerous people to the bathroom on the second floor.  
  
I climbed the stairs and turned the corner to the bathroom, but as I was about to step in I found myself being grabbed around the waist by a strong pair of arms.  
  
I shrieked and struggled, trying to break free of whoever's grip it was, but I found myself being pressed against a wall.  
  
"You're a pretty one." The person purred, pushing himself against me.  
  
"Get off!" I cried, still trying to struggle free.  
  
"When I'm done." He purred again and lifted one of his hands to the strap on my shoulder, pulling it down roughly to reveal my skin completely.  
  
I shuddered under his touch and was about to knee him in the groin when I felt him being torn away from me.  
  
The ground shook slightly as he hit it. I watched, still shaking as he composed himself and got up clutching his now bleeding nose.  
  
"Next time, gorgeous." He slurred and sauntered off to the stairs.  
  
Suddenly I felt another hand on me, but this one was soft at touch. I closed my eyes as it made contact with side of my face, cupped my chin and gently lifted my face upwards.  
  
"Are you okay, Sora?" The voice asked.  
  
"Hmmm." Was my only reply. I'd never been touched like this before, and I liked it. It was like they cared, more than a mother or father did, I couldn't quite describe it, but I knew I liked it, a lot.  
  
"Are you sure. He didn't hurt you did he? Just tell me if you're okay or not."  
  
"I'm fine." I smiled; still dazed by the feeling this person was creating for me.  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes and as the person in front of me came in to focus I screamed and jumped backwards.  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
"Um yeah, what's wrong? He did hurt you didn't he, stay here I'll go beat the."  
  
"No." I caught his arm as he tried to go towards the stairs. "No, he didn't hurt me, I just didn't realise it was you, that's all."  
  
I sighed and tried to compose myself this time.  
  
'I can't believe I thought those things!' I screamed at myself. 'I should NOT feel that way towards my step-brother!'  
  
I shuddered lightly, but he noticed and moved closer to me again, putting his hands on my shoulders.  
  
I closed my eyes. 'This should not be happening!'  
  
"I think you should go and lay down, I'll get everyone to leave."  
  
"No you don't have to do that, but I think I will lay down."  
  
He smiled at me and lead me back downstairs, my need for the toilet having left me now.  
  
We got to my room and he opened the door for me, his arms were now wrapped around my waist in a protective manner.  
  
I wiggled free from his grip and walked over to my bed to find it occupied by two people.  
  
Gaping slightly, I just managed to marvel at the shear determination of some people, I'd been out of my room for a matter of minutes and this couple were already naked and asleep.  
  
"Brilliant!" I exclaimed. "Just brilliant!" I sank down into my chair that was currently home to a vibrator (told you I didn't have it, lol) and a blue shirt and buried my head in my hands.  
  
"Hey." Came a soothing voice. "Don't stress about it, they'll be gone by this time tomorrow." I looked up and he was smiling a sorry sort of smile at me. I shook my head sighing.  
  
"How about you sleep in my room tonight, I made sure it was off limits to everyone before they arrived."  
  
"You don't mind?" I asked.  
  
"Course not, only you'll have to come outside with me to get into it."  
  
I queried him but he just shrugged. "Locked it while I was inside it and then climbed out through my window before they all got here.  
  
I laughed quietly at him and followed him outside into the cool night air.  
  
We made our way around numerous bottles and couples to his window. He then proceeded to put his hands on my waist.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, jumping and turning round.  
  
"Helping you up."  
  
"I can manage, thank you." I stated, making him back off holding his hands up in defence.  
  
"Not saying you can't, just thought you might appreciate the help."  
  
"Well I can do it myself, I don't need anyone's help." I turned and put my hands on the window frame and heard him mutter.  
  
"Well you certainly looked like you needed help before."  
  
I turned, my hands placed on my hips, with an expression of annoyance on my face, which he clearly read.  
  
"I was just saying!" He cried, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Well don't, I could've taken care of myself and got rid of him without your help. Don't think you're better than me just because you've got a set of balls and an attitude problem!"  
  
"I've got an attitude problem?" He yelled back. "Excuse me, but you're the one getting all bitchy over the fact I said you needed help on two separate occasions!"  
  
"I am not getting bitchy. I'm just clearly stating that I don't need your help!" And with that I climbed in through the window and walked across his room.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I couldn't believe her! I just stopped that pillock from raping her and she's yelling at me for it.  
  
I stood there transfixed on the same spot she'd left me in. That girl was unbelievable, she refused, point blank, to talk to me and her mum and my dad for over two years, then finally she says something to me. Then she ignores me again and then after all that she yells at me when I try to stop some guy from hurting her. Unbelievable!  
  
I shook my head, then without another thought I jumped in through my window after her.  
  
"You know I really don't get you. You refuse to say a word to me for like two years and then you have the cheek to yell at me when I was trying to do the right thing."  
  
I waited for her response.  
  
"Actually it's more like 3 years now." She said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's more like 3 years since I last talked at home."  
  
I opened my mouth to yell some more but she stopped me.  
  
"Look I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have mouthed off like that, but I really didn't need your help. I don't need anyone's help." She added as an after- thought.  
  
"You actually believe that?" I queried, moving over to her and sitting down on the edge of my bed, the bed that she was currently in.  
  
"Well let's see, needing help from people got me moved here, away from my dad and it got a new dad that I hate. So yeah, I guess I do believe it."  
  
"You think coz you used to accept help off people that that's the reason why your mum and my dad fell in love?"  
  
"Don't say that." She whispered.  
  
"What?" I asked again.  
  
"The love thing, they don't love each other, I know it. My mum loves my dad, I know she does."  
  
She sounded so desperate I just couldn't help myself. I leaned into her and pulled her into an embrace. Wrapping my arms around her delicate frame I noticed just how slender she was as I did.  
  
"I know she still does." She repeated, the sound muffled by my body. "I know it."  
  
I didn't disagree, I don't think any amount of insults from her could have made me take that belief away from her. It was like it was the only thing left she had to hold on too, the hope that one-day her real parents would find love together again. And if I was truthful, I wanted that too.  
  
I felt tears soaking into my jumper and instinctively pulled her closer to me, rocking her backwards and forwards, gently, as I did.  
  
I really don't remember how long we stayed like that. But I felt her go limp in my arms quite a while later. Sighing slightly, I laid her down on my bed and pulled the blankets around her. Brushing some strands of hair away from her face I smiled down at her.  
  
She looked better now, there were tearstains down her cheeks, but there was something there now. I didn't know what, but I just knew she was feeling better.  
  
Not wanting her to be disturbed I climbed back out through my window drawing the curtains behind me as I went and re-joined the party, but my thoughts were still with a certain redhead asleep in my bed.  
  
Luv White lily 


	3. Falling

K, next chapter, hope you all enjoy this and please review!  
  
(This chapter picks up where the last one left off.)  
  
  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I woke up the next morning and turned over in my bed to look at my alarm clock, only to realise that I wasn't in my bed.  
  
Last nights events played over in my head and once again I scolded myself for even daring to think about him in that way.  
  
For goodness sake he was my stepbrother, whom I hated and who I had to live with for the next two years.  
  
Well, I was supposed to hate him anyway, he was part of the deal that made me so unhappy, but last night, he'd been so kind.  
  
I got out of his bed and brought my hands to my head. It had only been a brief moment, just one where I felt something more than I should for him. But in my defense, I argued that I hadn't known it was he.  
  
I stood there for a while yelling mentally at myself about these weird feelings in me but I managed to come to the conclusion that if I felt this stupid for feeling anything then it had to have been because I didn't know it was him.  
  
Satisfied with my explanation to myself I moved to the window to open the closed curtains.  
  
The garden outside had been littered with bottles and small patches of vomit.  
  
Shaking my head I turned from the mess and walked across his room to the door.  
  
I unlocked his door and walked out into the hallway to be greeted with an even bigger mess than that in the garden. I raised my eyebrows at the people littering the floors as I made my way through into the kitchen to try and get some breakfast.  
  
It took me a good few minutes to reach the kitchen without disturbing anyone, when I got there I pulled out some cereal a bowl a spoon and some milk, made my breakfast and then turned to go back to my bedroom. When I got the door however I suddenly remembered the two people occupying it and thought better of entering the room. Instead I turned and went back into the room I had spent the night in.  
  
Closing the door softly behind me I proceeded to sit down at his desk.  
  
While eating my breakfast I noticed a notebook sat on Yamato's desk, tucked away as though he wanted it hidden, under some books.  
  
'He must have put it away in a hurry.' I thought as I picked it up and looked at the front cover.  
  
The book was very worn around the edges like it had been used an awful lot. I was about to put it back under the books where I'd found it when someone snatched it out of my hand.  
  
"Did you read it?" The voice asked almost urgently.  
  
"No." I said truthfully, turning round. It was Yamato and he looked embarrassed.  
  
"Why what is it, do you keep a diary or something?"  
  
"No I don't, just leave it okay, it's private."  
  
"Okay." This time I held up my hands in mock defence. "I didn't read it and I won't read it, I promise."  
  
He looked down at me. "You feeling okay this morning?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine." I said standing up. "But you look like death."  
  
"Thanks." He grinned at me and I smiled.  
  
"Well you better get started on the cleaning up." I stated, glancing out the open door of his room.  
  
"Me?" He asked. "Don't you mean we?"  
  
"No, you. It was your party after all."  
  
"In your house."  
  
"And yours, plus your idea, your friends, so your mess."  
  
"Some of them are your friends though."  
  
"Invited by you though." I smirked at him. "Your mess!"  
  
I made to leave the room but found him attached to my arm. I turned to face him only to be greeted by the best puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen.  
  
"Please help me." He pouted, somehow managing to look up at me, even though he was almost a foot taller than I was.  
  
Now, normally I was the most stubborn person you'd ever meet but with him standing there looking at me like that, my resolution to make him clean up the mess that was really there because of him, failed.  
  
"Alright, alright." I sighed. "I'll help you, but only this once."  
  
"Thanks Sor, you're the best!" He grinned at me and produced a black bin bag from nowhere.  
  
"Sor?" I questioned as I began to pick up the rubbish in the halls.  
  
"Yeah, well I like it, don't you?" He asked smiling at me.  
  
"Well yeah, but most people just call me Sora."  
  
"Tough, I prefer Sor."  
  
"Only coz there's less syllables in it so it's easier for you to say." I mumbled more to myself than him. However two seconds later I felt something cold and wet being thrown all over me.  
  
I looked up, startled, by the sudden wetness of my hair and saw Yamato doubled over in laughter at the sight of me.  
  
"You should've seen your face!" He spluttered as I glared at him.  
  
I put a stop to his laughing however as I soon found a half empty bottle myself and proceeded to pour it all over him.  
  
I then started to giggle at him. I couldn't help it his face was priceless.  
  
"Did it by any chance, look just like yours does now?" I grinned at him and then turned around heading for the stairs as he chased me with more beer.  
  
I made it to the top of the stairs and into my mum's bedroom before he managed to catch me up.  
  
Jumping over their bed, he caught my ankle and stopped me from getting to other side where I was safe.  
  
I squealed as he pulled me back across to him, he was stronger than he looked.  
  
"Stop wiggling." He gasped as I tried to get free. This caused him to climb onto the bed so he could hold me in place with his knees and tip the beer over me at the same time.  
  
"Don't do it!" I pleaded. "Think of the mess it'll cause!" He looked at me, then at the bed and then back at me again, lifted the bottle and poured it all over my head.  
  
"No!" I yelled. "This isn't fair! Get off!" I tried to throw him off me but it just made him crawl further up me 'til he was sat on my stomach.  
  
And no amount of wriggling would throw him off.  
  
He finally emptied the beer bottle, grinning down at me.  
  
"Interesting look." He smirked, brushing some hair out of my face.  
  
I just scowled at him. "I hope you realise I'll get you back for that." I stated.  
  
"Counting on it." He grinned  
  
"Get off." I squealed again, but he refused to move.  
  
"Yama get off me! This isn't funny, you've soaked me thoroughly now I need to go wash my hair."  
  
"Yama?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, your nickname, now get off!" I cried.  
  
"I think I like that." He mused, still sitting on me.  
  
"Look what do you want? You want an apology? Okay I'm sorry I chucked beer on you and made that smart comment. There! Now would you just get off."  
  
"Um. nope!" He grinned at me once more. "Having way too much fun to do that."  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes heavenward.  
  
"May I ask what possible fun you could be having sat like this on you stepsister?"  
  
That made him get off me and it made him blush as well.  
  
I giggled at him and then ran out of the room down the stairs.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I stared after her. She was right what possible fun could I have been having sat on her like that which wouldn't result in me being thrown in prison?  
  
Well maybe I was going over the top about the prison thing, but my stepsister. No way it was normal for me to feel anything like that towards her.  
  
I grimaced at the thought of what people would say, what they would think. What Sora would think if I felt that sort of thing towards her? So I quickly put it to the back of my mind and chased her downstairs to find another beer bottle.  
  
---Two Week Later---  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I stood outside the school-waving goodbye to friends as they left the school for a well-deserved break.  
  
It was the last day of school and we were breaking up for the summer holidays. No more homework, no more classes and no more horrible lunch food for six whole weeks.  
  
And even better than that was the fact that my mum and Yama's dad had rung up the other night and announced that they were going to stay on, on the cruise boat for another month. It was going to America next and Malcolm had always wanted to visit the country. So Yama and I now had the house to ourselves for the entire holiday.  
  
My face broke out into a grin as I saw him walking out the school.  
  
We'd grown quite close in the past two weeks. So much so that he hadn't had another party in that time but instead, had ordered pizza and videos most nights and we'd stayed in, laughing and talking about almost everything. And the times when he hadn't ordered in he'd taken me out. So far we'd been ice-skating, where I'd shown him up, being a better skater than he was. But the next time he'd taken me roller blading and I had completely humiliated myself. Apparently skating was a lot different to blading.  
  
I watched him talking to his friends and caught his eye. He said a hurried goodbye to them and walked down the steps towards me.  
  
I smiled at him and said hi and then followed him out of school towards his motor bike where he chucked me a helmet and motioned for me to get on.  
  
One plus about talking to him was that I now got a lift home from school instead of having to catch the bus everyday and the lift was from him no less.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and held onto him tightly. I still hadn't quite got used to the way he rode. But strangely, he never complained about how tight I hung on to him.  
  
I saw the sign for our street and increased my grip slightly, I hated turning corners, but to my surprise he carried straight on.  
  
"Wasn't that our street?" I yelled, so he could hear me above the noise of the engine.  
  
"Yup!" He yelled back.  
  
"Well, why aren't we."  
  
"Surprise!" He shouted back.  
  
'A surprise? Where was he taking me? The town was back that way, this just lead to a bunch of trees and eventually to the.'  
  
"Here." He said, sliding to a halt in front of Odaiba's beach.  
  
"We're going to the beach? But I haven't even got my towel."  
  
"Well you'll just have to hope I don't get the urge to throw you into the ocean then, won't you."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and followed him down towards the beach.  
  
"You can walk next to me you know."  
  
"I know." I muttered, walking a bit faster to keep up with him.  
  
He glanced over at me smiling. "Just like to see what you're doing, is all. In case you were planning on getting me back for the beer incident."  
  
".Or the tickling incident, or perhaps the washing up liquid fight or even the flour fight we had, were you wouldn't let me near the flour?" I finished for him and he grinned at me.  
  
"I didn't want to end up looking like you is all."  
  
"What? Beautiful?" I laughed and ran off to the beach, closely followed by him.  
  
Half an hour later, when we were both exhausted from chasing each other up and down the beach and were thoroughly drenched after pushing each other into the sea, we settled down on a rock that was overlooking the whole beach.  
  
I sighed, looking out over the ocean and rested my head on his shoulder; this action was closely followed by him wrapping his arm around my waist.  
  
I looked up at him; my head still rested on him shoulder and smiled slightly at him.  
  
"You know I don't think I've had this much fun even before I moved here." I stated, still looking up at him.  
  
"And I don't think you've ever been covered in so many food stuffs in all your life, since you moved here." He joked and I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
We sat there in silence for awhile, just watching the sunset over the ocean.  
  
"You're right though." He said. "These last couple of weeks have been so much fun. We should've talked to each other sooner."  
  
"Or I should've replied sooner." I laughed.  
  
"That too." And he joined in.  
  
We lapsed into silence after a while. The sun had almost set, but the sky was still a beautiful colour. Reds and blues mixed together, strangely not creating purple though. They were both just there, together, but not as one.  
  
Like us.  
  
I sighed. "We should get home now, it's going to get dark soon."  
  
"Yeah." He almost whispered.  
  
I turned to look at him and he did the same.  
  
His eyes were just like the colour the sky was now, only without the redness in them. And I could feel myself drowning in them. It wasn't the colour of them like most girls from my school would say. I couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't just looking into his eyes; it was simply being around him. He made me feel. but I just couldn't describe what it was that he made me feel.  
  
In that time however, I'd failed to noticed how close he'd be come and it wasn't until I shook myself out of my thoughts that I noticed his face only inches from mine.  
  
And I didn't move away.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I didn't have a clue what I was doing, but as she sat there staring up at me I suddenly couldn't control myself any longer.  
  
For the past two weeks I'd felt something for her, something more than a stepbrother should, but something that grew every time I looked at her. Every time I talked to her, heard her laugh or held her when she cried.  
  
I forgotten how many times I'd tried to deny that I felt something for her, but sat here with her now or for that matter, anytime I was around her and unaware of the fact that I was falling in love with her, I didn't deny it.  
  
This girl was what I'd been looking for my entire life, what I'd hoped my mum and dad would have, and most likely, what she hoped her mum and dad felt for each other.  
  
I sat there watching her looking up at me, a battle between my heart and my brain going on in my head.  
  
Did I kiss her and confess what I was feeling for her and hope that she felt a little of what I did back. Or did I listen to my brain and every ounce of common sense I possessed and just get up now and walk away.  
  
But while that battle was going on I had already leaned forward and my lips were already just inches away from hers.  
  
Everything else stopped mattering.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
It was soft at first, gentle. His lips lightly brushed against mine. He was as unsure as I was. Every bit of common sense I owned was screaming out to me to move away. Don't get mixed up in something as complicated as this, you'll just get hurt all over again because there's no way this can work. But something in me wouldn't listen and in truth, I didn't want to listen. The first time I'd seen him I'd thought he was cute but having ignored him for over two years I'd never got to know him and now that I had.  
  
My heart leapt every time he came near me and broke every time I saw him talking to another girl, but this time it was this girl. It was I, and I wasn't going to pull away when I felt this much for him.  
  
It had gone past what could be described as a friendly kiss, we'd barely moved from our position, our lips slightly touching, eyes firmly shut.  
  
It was incredible, the feeling he was producing inside me from this not-so- innocent kiss. It was like being tickled, but without the hysterical laughter.  
  
I felt him moving away, but I didn't open my eyes, I was still trying desperately to hang on to the feeling I was experiencing now.  
  
I heard him whisper my name, but I still refused to open my eyes. I'd never felt anything like that, but that was maybe due to the fact I hadn't kissed a boy before, not like that anyway.  
  
"Sora?" He asked this time. "Sora? Look at me, please." There was urgency in his voice that pained me so much it was unbearable.  
  
I let my eyes flutter open and looked up at him. He was staring down at me, he kept opening his mouth to try and talk, but I don't think he could think of the right words to say.  
  
I looked down at the rock we were sitting on, wanting to avoid his gaze. And almost instantly felt his hand under my chin, lifting my head back up. His mouth opened once again and this time words came out.  
  
"Was that a mistake?" He whispered, so quietly I could hardly tell he'd said anything.  
  
I looked straight up into his eyes.  
  
Had it been a mistake? I mean, I'd just kissed my stepbrother. That was, in all rights, a qualified disaster. But did it feel like a mistake.  
  
"No." I said, even more quietly then him.  
  
My heart was beating faster and faster, what if I had just made a terrible mistake, it might not have meant anything to him, maybe he was just playing around. Maybe he didn't feel anything like I did. Maybe.  
  
His lips were on mine once more and I melted.  
  
Nothing else mattered right then. His arms were next to his side and then they were around me, pulling me closer, pressing me against his frame. His lips were travelling over mine, caressing them, sending such strong feelings through me I became dizzy.  
  
Extremely dizzy. It felt like I was falling, faster and faster. But I didn't open my eyes in concentrated on the kiss, only it wasn't there anymore.  
  
I forced my eyes open and saw him floating away next to me.  
  
Floating? What on earth! That couldn't be right but he was. Just right of me, he was hovering in mid air, just like I was. But a terrifying realisation hit me like the force of someone hitting the ground. We weren't floating, there were trees forming below us, we were falling and we were about to hit the ground.  
  
I screamed.  
  
And everything went black.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I heard her scream suddenly and realised that I was no longer holding her or kissing her, but that she was a couple of metres out of my reach and was plummeting towards the ground.  
  
And I was too.  
  
How were we falling? How did I go from kissing the most incredible girl in the world one minute, to falling to what could quite possibly be my death the next?  
  
The trees were looming closer now, so close that we were level with the tops of them, getting hit by the branches, close enough to see the grass below us.  
  
I closed my eyes and reached out for Sora, one of the trees had smacked me closer to her and I pulled her into my embrace and managed to turn myself around so she was no longer heading straight for the ground. I braced myself for the impact, but it seemed to be softer than it should have been, never the less it hurt and as we rolled along the grassy field I felt myself drifting slowly out of consciousness.  
  
Done! Remember to review (have to say it at both ends in case anyone forgets while reading, lol).  
  
Luv White Lily  
  
(See, writing at both ends :P) 


	4. Whisked Away

Again, this starts from where I left off last time, hope you enjoy and REVIEW! (  
  
I don't own digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
  
  
I woke up later, I didn't think I'd been out of it that long as the sun was still up. I groaned as I picked my bruised body up and pulled myself into a sitting position. Resting my head in my arms I tried to make sense of what had just happened.  
  
I'd kissed him and then all of a sudden I was falling.  
  
I guessed I'd blacked out before I'd hit the ground as I never felt the impact, all the same I ached in a number of places now.  
  
I lifted my head and ventured a look around. This place was really quite stunning once you got over the shock of being on a beach one minute and in the middle of a forest the next.  
  
There were wild flowers growing at the bases of the trees. And the smell of the grass; it was like it had been freshly cut; yet it loomed taller than a lot of the flowers.  
  
I moved my head round to see behind me and realised I wasn't the only person here.  
  
"Matt." I whispered.  
  
He was laid on the ground, arms spread out at odd angles, his hair had fallen over his face and he had a slash straight across one of his arms.  
  
I scrambled to my feet and made my way over to him. Kneeling down by his side I brushed the hair away from his face.  
  
"Matt?" I asked this time. "Matt, can you hear me?"  
  
I fought the urge to cry. The situation looked hopeless, I couldn't do first aid, yet he seemed to need it.  
  
I heard a rustling in the bushes next to me but chose to ignore it. I leant down further and brushed my hand against his cheek hoping to get some sort of response from him. Nothing, he didn't even flinch, but I was about to do more movement than was necessary for the both of us.  
  
"Are you ok?" A voice asked.  
  
I sprang into the air and turned to face the speaker. My eyes widened as I saw them.  
  
In front of me stood a small group of kids, some my age some younger. The speaker had blue hair and glasses and was carrying what looked like a first aid bag; there was also a red haired boy with a laptop and a young girl with shocking pink hair.  
  
I instinctively backed away, trying to shield Matt from them.  
  
"We aren't going to hurt you, you know." Said the blue haired boy. "I think we're just as freaked out as you, but you're friend looks like he needs help. I'm Joe by the way." He added.  
  
I eyed them warily, but stepped to the side.  
  
"Sora." I stated and watched as Joe made his way to Matt. He knelt down and started to open his bag when Matt started to move.  
  
He sat up suddenly and took a defensive position against Joe, just as I had done.  
  
"Who are you?" He barked. "Where's Sora?"  
  
"I'm here." I grinned and ran over to him, hugging him just to make sure he was really ok.  
  
"Where are we? Last thing I remember we were falling trough a bunch of trees."  
  
"I don't know, I just woke up, but there are these other people here too." And I waved my hand to indicate to Joe and the others when a new group appeared from behind some bushes.  
  
"Who are you?" Matt asked, pulling himself up behind me.  
  
"Tai?" I queried taking a step forward. "Tai, is it you?"  
  
"Sora?" He asked, looking almost as stunned as me. And then he opened his arms and I ran.  
  
"It is you!" I cried, while he swung me around in his arms.  
  
"Jeez, how long has it been?" He asked grinning at me as he put me down.  
  
"Not a clue." I replied grinning, but I stopped suddenly. "Tai, do you know why we're here? Or more importantly, where here is?"  
  
I looked up at him, his arms were still around me, but I didn't think much of it, it was Tai after all.  
  
I'd met him at a soccer match when I was eight and he'd challenged me to a game expecting an easy win. I'd beaten him 5 goals to one by the end of twenty minutes. I didn't let him live it down for his entire holiday. He'd gone home a week and a half later and we'd written to each other for a while, but soon we pretty much stopped and we lost contact.  
  
And here he was eight years later; bushy haired and kid-like still the same Tai I remembered.  
  
"I don't have a clue Sora." He was saying as I brought myself out of my thoughts. "We just sat around at home playing video games and all of a sudden we were here."  
  
But I wasn't listening again. I'd lifted my head to a noise that seemed to be coming from above us, and sure enough I saw two bodies falling from the sky.  
  
"Guys!" I called over their chatter. "Look." And I pointed upwards.  
  
They all turned their heads to look and I heard Matt call out but I didn't hear what he said because I was too preoccupied trying to catch one of them.  
  
He landed in my arms. Luckily, he was only small. He looked about 10 years old. I quickly let him get down and I smiled as he brushed himself off. He didn't look particularly worried about the fact he'd just fallen from the sky to wherever we were now. He looked up at me and bowed.  
  
"Thankyou." He smiled at me and turned to look at his surroundings.  
  
"Well that certainly doesn't happen everyday." Said a voice from somewhere behind me. I turned and saw a boy that looked very much like Matt brushing himself off.  
  
I watched as Matt put his hands on the boy's shoulders and started talking to him in a hushed voice. The younger boy jus nodded and grinned.  
  
Was he.?  
  
"So there's twelve of us here, do any of you have any idea what's going on?" Tai asked over everyone's voices.  
  
I glanced around the group. I was standing just left of Tai and next to the boy who had fallen from the sky. No one had raised their hands or even tried to make any suggestions as to why we were here. I heard a soft tapping noise and turned to look at one of the boys. He was sat on the floor and appeared to have a laptop with him. I tapped Tai on the shoulder and pointed.  
  
"Anything Izzy?" He inquired.  
  
"We appear to be in another sort of dimension. From what I can tell, I mean, there's no data here from the Earth. We seem to have stumbled into some sort of parallel universe." He trailed off.  
  
I guess he realised how odd that sounded.  
  
"A parallel universe." Tai repeated. "Izzy, that's a bit."  
  
"I know ok, but there's nothing here."  
  
"Maybe we should look around then." Another blue-haired boy said.  
  
"Makes sense." Tai agreed. "We should go this way." And he pointed into the forest.  
  
"Bad idea." Said a gruff voice from behind us.  
  
We spun on the spot and came face to face with a very tired looking, and bruised man.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai stepped forward and questioned the newest stranger to our group.  
  
"My name is Gennai." He said, every word seemed to be of great difficulty for him.  
  
"I'm here to help you." He said, stepping forward. His clothes were torn in places and covered in blood. The places where the rips showed his skin revealed hundreds of red and purple marks.  
  
"I knew you'd come, I knew you'd figure it out." He gasped, looking from me to Matt. "I knew it." And he collapsed on the ground.  
  
---Three hours later---  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
After the man had collapsed we decided to go against that Tai guys' idea and go the opposite way. We found a cave about thirty minutes later and let the Joe guy clean Gennai up as best he could.  
  
I found out he was training to be a doctor although he didn't seem to be too happy about it, he still did a great job fixing Gennai up.  
  
My mind wasn't really on Joe's medical skills though; it was more on the fact that Sora had been around that guy with the huge hair all the time we'd been here and I still hadn't been able to talk to her about what had happened.  
  
I knew they were old friends, I think we'd all guessed that much when he'd swung her round like that. When he'd touched her. It made my blood boil just thinking about it. Fair enough we weren't a couple or anything but we had kissed twice and I thought that meant something. I wanted it to mean something.  
  
I sighed and turned round to look out at the sky. I'd separated myself from the group along time ago. I didn't feel welcome there, not that I was doing anything huge to make myself welcome, but to be quite honest I was thinking up ways to get rid of that Tai creep and get Sora to notice me again.  
  
I fought the urge to laugh at how pathetic I'd become. One girl was making me this crazy, I guess that was irony for you. I had about a hundred regular girls following me around everyday, willing to give up their lives to spend time with me and I wasn't interested, but the one girl that I was interested in wouldn't even look at me.  
  
I glanced over at them again and my heart almost broke in two when I saw her giggling away at his jokes. Closing my eyes to block the image of them out I stood up silently and made my way out of the cave unnoticed by everyone.  
  
I headed away from the cave and after awhile I noticed a pathway heading off in a different direction. It looked newly made, as the grass was still green where it had been trampled down. So I decided to follow, maybe there were other people here as well. I mean Gennai was here so it would make sense that there were more of them.  
  
I quickened my pace and followed the trail ducking the low branches. I looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a flickering light. I broke out into a run and moved into the cover of a bush as I got just metres away from the clearing.  
  
Getting into a crouching position I looked over the top of the bush and nearly screamed at what I saw.  
  
"Matt?" Jumping I turned to see Sora jogging down the pathway, bent over slightly.  
  
"Get down!" I whispered harshly and tugged on her arm so she was out of view.  
  
"What the.?" But I put my finger to her lips and indicated to the other side of the bush.  
  
Keeping low she made her way across from me and just as I had done, peered over the hedge. She let out a short gasp and I pulled her back down out of view.  
  
"What are they?" She asked.  
  
"No idea." I answered. "What are you doing here?" Right now whatever they were in the clearing, they didn't seem important. I wanted to know why she'd followed me.  
  
"I saw you leave and I didn't think you should go on your own." She said, her head bowed slightly.  
  
I could tell she was embarrassed but I didn't really care about that. She'd spent all her time with that Tai kid when we could have been talking.  
  
"Well I've been on my own all night so far while you were having fun flirting with your long lost friend." I spat. I knew I sounded jealous, but I was. I was crazy about her and she couldn't even spare me ten minutes.  
  
"I was not flirting!" She replied. "I haven't seen him in years and we were catching up."  
  
"You might've been but he was more into the whole trying to steal you away from me deal."  
  
"He was not and you don't own me you know!"  
  
"I know I don't own you, I don't want to but you could've at least talked to me, we did kiss or have you forgotten already?"  
  
"Of course I haven't." She looked so sorry I stopped yelling. "Look, I am sorry, really I am, and I did try to get away but Tai wouldn't let me go." She smiled at me hesitantly and I sighed.  
  
"I didn't mean to blow off at you, but I just, I wanted to know, I wanted to."  
  
"About the kiss? I still don't think it was a mistake." I looked up at her, my eyes wide, maybe she felt the same way, maybe. "But if we do it again, oh I don't know." She let her head fall again and I made a motion to lift her chin up to face me but I was stopped when I caught sight of something just left of us.  
  
Scrambling to my feet I pulled Sora behind me out of the way.  
  
"Go warn the others." I whispered to her, but she didn't move. "Go!"  
  
"No, Matt, I can't, no."  
  
"Go!"  
  
"We aren't going to hurt you, you know." One of them squeaked. "Really, we're here to help you."  
  
"He's right." Another one-stepped forward. "We are here to help you, I'm Gabumon."  
  
"You're a what? Sora, go."  
  
"I won't leave you." She whispered and I turned to look at her. She was looking right into my eyes. It was like she could see into my soul.  
  
"Sora, I." Her fingers were on my lips this time. Still gazing intently at her I felt her fingers trace along my lips and off my chin, falling to her side where I caught them, holding her hand in mine. My eyes never left hers and hers mine. It was like time stopped, and she was all that mattered, but that wasn't right because she was all that mattered anyway.  
  
Her eyes were drifting closed and her head was moving nearer to mine, as mine came nearer to hers. Our lips touched, so gently if you'd seen it you wouldn't have known we were kissing, but the feeling. that was real.  
  
I leant in further, but pulled back hurriedly when I heard someone calling us.  
  
We spun round and saw the entire group, Gennai in the lead coming towards us and I again noticed the little creatures next to us. I instinctively wrapped my arms around Sora but noticed that they were smiling at us and then at each other and hadn't moved from their spot since they'd first appeared. Maybe they were harmless.  
  
"Gave me quite a shock disappearing like that!" Gennai panted as he finally stopped a couple of feet away from us.  
  
"You're supposed to be lying down resting, aren't you?" Sora queried, looking worried.  
  
"Don't worry about me, tough as old boots, I am." He grinned at us and turned to see the Gabumon and his friends. "I see you've already met your digimon."  
  
"Our what?" TK asked, side stepping Gennai to see what he was looking at. "Woh!" He said, taken aback. "What are they?"  
  
"Digimon, TK, digimon. They are your partners while you are here; they will help you stop the evil that is arising."  
  
"Excuse me?" Tai had stepped forward. "You want us to fight evil, what sort of evil is this and when were you going to ask us if we wanted to fight it?"  
  
"I'm afraid you don't get a choice, you are the chosen children who will save both worlds from destruction and we need you to fight now. These are your digimon, short for digital monsters and we must now go back to the cave for I have something for you."  
  
"Do you reckon he hit his head?" One of them whispered and I noticed Gennai smiling to himself as he walked back towards the cave.  
  
"There are 12 of you and one of me, I think it's safe for you to follow me." He called over his shoulder to us.  
  
I watched everyone debating whether or not to move. There didn't seem to be many options however, stay here with 12 little monsters or follow a crazed man. It seemed like Sora had made up her mind though. She broke free of my grip and followed the man ignoring Tai's warnings as she went past.  
  
And one by one we all followed.  
  
Ten minutes later we were all gathered in the cave waiting for Gennai to emerge from the back of it.  
  
"What do you reckon he's gone to get?" Asked the pink haired girl, Mimi, as she clung on to Joe's arm.  
  
"Don't know, but I do know I'd rather be here with him then back there with those digital things."  
  
We watched as he reappeared clutching a parcel to his chest like a newborn baby.  
  
"You have to be so careful with these, so very careful. We originally designed these for you when you were chosen to be the digidestined, but our plans were, well there were complications so in the time you were growing up we redeveloped them to be more suitable."  
  
"I'm sorry, digi what? Who are we supposed to be exactly?" The purple haired girl asked.  
  
"Maybe I should explain."  
  
"Yeah that'd be an idea." I muttered and received a light slap on the shoulder from Sora. "What?" But she just turned to Gennai.  
  
"Explain what?" She asked.  
  
"Why you're here, why we chose you, what you have to do, why you are more important to both these worlds then you realise." He looked over at Sora and I again. "Perhaps you should all sit down?" And he motioned for us to sit around the small campfire we'd managed to build.  
  
He settled himself down and looked round at us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm not sure really, where I should begin, but I shall tell you it all. As you may have noticed you are no longer in your world, those creatures you saw before they are what we call digital monsters. They inhabit this world and as in your own there are both good and evil ones. Those ones you saw before, they are all-good, I promise you that, they are hereto help you, to help us. You and those digimon have been chosen to stop the growing evil in this world. We would have brought you here much sooner but certain, complications, arose and instead we had to let you make your own way here."  
  
"Make our own way? But we didn't." Tai butt in.  
  
"If you let me finish I'll explain how you got yourselves here. You see fifteen years ago, just after you were born and before some of you were alive, a dark lord, one who has been terrifying, torturing and killing digimon for over a century found out about you all. He had placed a source within us who began to pass back information to him. And subsequently this spy found out that we had chosen eight children who would have the strength within them to fight and destroy all of his henchmen, some of whom were stronger than you could even imagine. Stronger than the partners you have been given, yet together you would be able to win. Unfortunately for everyone alive in both worlds and desperately for two of you he found out something of great importance. How we planned to get rid of him and who would be the ones with the strength to do it."  
  
"Two of us." Izzy muttered.  
  
"That is right, two of you have enough power inside of you, enough passion to end this evil forever. But this creature, that even those who are among the dark side fear, devised many cunning ways to keep the two of you apart. He was determined that two mortals would not stop him, let alone two mortal children. Now there is something you must all understand, at the time, when there was a spy among us, after a while we worked that we had a traitor, we worked out who they were there and we also devised our own plan to protect the two. From the day we found out everyone of our small group worked round the clock to protect them. We put spells on them to stop them from being harmed, you should all know; this creature's very touch can kill. So we had to protect them, however, rather inconveniently I was captured and taken hostage by the dark side and was unable to finish the spells that would protect you from anything he could do to you. So during that time when I was first taken, the spy gave him his only option, to separate you before you saw each other and to make it so you would believe you couldn't be together."  
  
They sat there in silence for a while and Gennai glanced round the group his eyes landing, once again, on two in particular.  
  
Friendship and love, they were this worlds, and the other from which they came, last hope. Yet they knew nothing of it. It was clear that they felt something for each other, but how was he to explain to them that they weren't in any way related and if they managed to win this battle that none of the past two years events would have happened.  
  
Sora's real parents would still be together, happily. She would be living across the street from Yamato and the two would have been dating for over three years. They would be hopelessly in love each other and would be destined to raise two beautiful children.  
  
Even the other ten children's lives would be dramatically different. For one both of the groups, younger and older, would already have been to the digital world and they would have defeated their enemies over a long period of time. But because of the curse forced on friendship and love, because of the beast's determination to control all, they had never even met one another before.  
  
Now he, Gennai, had the task of getting them to trust each other in a few short weeks.  
  
Once more he glanced around the group, noticing for the first time how they had divided themselves.  
  
Tai was sat next to Sora and Sora next to Matt, leaning he noticed nearer to Tai then Matt. He also noted the arm that held her there. Kari was also on Tai's other side, looking across at the blue haired boy.  
  
And so did he. Ken was sat with Davis and Yolie, and next to them were TK and Cody. Then closer to the fire was Mimi, Joe and Izzy.  
  
He sighed, these were the chosen children, children who were destined to save the world through friendship and trust and they wouldn't even talk to each other.  
  
"I think maybe it is time I introduced you to your partners." And standing up he gestured to a lumpy mound outside. Walking out into the cold wind, that had steadily been picking up over their short stay he picked up a log and called something to the group.  
  
"Agumon if you please."  
  
"Certainly." It squeaked. And almost instantly the log was alight with flame.  
  
"Everyone, these are your partners. Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Patamon, Wormon, Armodillomon, Gomamon, Tentamon, Palmon, Veemon and Hawkmon."  
  
The small mound stepped forward into the light as each of its names was called. And there reflected in the light were twelve small creatures all staring bright eyed up at their humans.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." They squeaked.  
  
"So you're all digimon." Tai stated, cocking his head and looking at them. "And you're going to stop this evil dark lord when you're that size, you must be stronger than you look, a lot stronger." He added.  
  
"They won't stop many of the evil digimon when they're at this level." Gennai said, stepping back into the cave. "Which is why you need these."  
  
We all gathered in closer watching as he removed twelve items from the package.  
  
"These will help them to digivolve, or advance to the next level, but the item alone is not enough, you need to trust your partners and understand your own abilities."  
  
Walking forward he stopped at each in turn.  
  
"Courage and your partner is Agumon." And he gave Tai an orange device.  
  
"Light, yours is Gatomon." He stopped at Kari.  
  
"Hope, Patamon." TK received his.  
  
"Knowledge, Tentamon." Izzy.  
  
"Reliability, Gomamon." Joe.  
  
"Sincerity, Palmon." Mimi.  
  
"Friendship and Courage, Veemon." Davis.  
  
"Sincerity and love, Hawkmon." Yolie.  
  
"Knowledge and Reliability, Armadillomon." Cody.  
  
"Kindness, Wormon." Ken.  
  
.  
  
"How come some of us have two abilities?" Davis asked.  
  
"That's really quite simple Davis. You, Yolie, Cody and Ken were to come here second and you would only possess the qualities to stop the evil, but as I said, those plans were stopped before you were even born. Now everything is different and you will share the same traits as your friends."  
  
"We aren't friends."  
  
"Sorry?" He turned.  
  
"We aren't friends, half of us have never met before and you expect us to defeat this evil by trusting one another?"  
  
"I no it will be difficult."  
  
"Difficult, you'll be wanting to work some of that magic of yours and get us a miracle." Matt finished.  
  
"Look."  
  
"He's right you know, I mean, I've never met half of these people and you want me to trust them with my life?" Tai added.  
  
"If you'd just."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, they might be really nice but why should we trust them? Why should we trust you?" TK asked.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Bottom line, you're asking us to risk our lives to save yours because you can't it yourselves." Matt stated.  
  
"Enough all of you! How can you stand there and say that? This affects you all whether you want it to or not. We're here for a reason and that reason is to stop whatever this evil is. You can't just decide that you want nothing to do with their problem because you don't know each other, how cold hearted can you get? The worry and pain on her face was almost unbearable to watch. She cared so much already and she hadn't even faced the problems in their world.  
  
Everyone in the group was affected, you couldn't not be, she had that innocent look about her and you couldn't help but believe that everything would work out when she spoke.  
  
"Come on, we have to help them, because if we don't it's going to affect us more than it already has done. You know it's the right thing to do." She finished.  
  
"Sora's right!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
And such chorused around the group.  
  
"We can do this. We'll help you Gennai." The tired looking man smiled at the group of teens. He knew they could do it, they had it within them and they'd succeed, somehow.  
  
"I know you can do it. now where was I, ah yes." But where he was, Gennai never got to finish.  
  
Lightening flashed in the sky and thunder rumbled overhead.  
  
"So nice of you to finally join us, digidestined." Echoed a voice, all around them.  
  
"Devimon." Gennai whispered. "Quick children, this way."  
  
"Wait!" Called Tai. "Why should we run, I mean this guy is one of the reasons we're here and one of the things we've got to stop, so let's stop him!"  
  
"Tai, we haven't even talked to our digimon yet, how do you think we'll do when it comes down to trust and none of us know each other. Our best option would be to run, think up some sort of plan, not just rush into something we don't even understand yet!" Matt yelled over the thunder.  
  
"Yes but the quicker we fight this thing and win the quicker we get out of here!"  
  
"And the more times we listen to you, the more times we're all in danger of being killed!"  
  
"Look, we should stay and fight, he won't expect that!"  
  
"And he won't expect a surprise attack in a few days!"  
  
"What makes you think we have that long!" Tai yelled back.  
  
"So touching the way you're little army are bonding Gennai." Boomed the voice. "Personally, looking at them, I don't quite understand why our master is so afraid."  
  
"They'll defeat you all, Devimon, these children have the strength to do it, I know they do!"  
  
"You know it, or you hope it?" It laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Biyomon?" Sora whispered. "Want to trust me?"  
  
The little bird smiled up at her.  
  
"Let's do something about him!" She squeaked. "We can't run now."  
  
Sora grinned down at her partner and then turned to Gennai and held her hand out.  
  
"Sora, you aren't ready."  
  
"Maybe not, but I trust her, I know she's strong enough."  
  
"You'll have to go out there too."  
  
She just grinned.  
  
"I trust her, she'll get me through this."  
  
The red device fell hesitantly into her hand and before anyone could stop her the young girl ran out into the raging storm.  
  
"I know you can do it!" she yelled as a blinding red flash lit up the sky, blocking out the lightening.  
  
"Sora what are you doing?" Matt yelled into the storm." Get back here, you'll get hurt!"  
  
But she only grinned at him.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve too. BIRDRAMON!"  
  
A giant bird graced the skies. Its giant wings were bigger than the monster itself, who had just stepped out from the darkened forest. It soared above the heads of the children and above the head of Devimon who was grinning down at the child of love.  
  
"So much courage for one not even bearing that crest, and it was so easy. I have a message from the Dark Lord. surrender to me now; child of love and your friends will be spared. "  
  
It's black holed hand came crashing down towards Sora.  
  
Mimi screamed, Tai yelled and Matt.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve too. GARURUMON!"  
  
A giant wolf-like creature appeared as if out of thin air, swiping the hand aside.  
  
"You want Sora, you go through me first." Yamato growled. He turned to Sora. "Ready to kick some digimon butt?" He yelled, grinning at her.  
  
"I'm ready!" She giggled holding out her hand. He took it in his and they looked at one another.  
  
"And we have a message for the Dark Lord. If he wants us, he'll have to do better than you!"  
  
"Howling blaster!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
The two attacks hit the digimon full on and sent him flying through numerous trees until he finally came to a halt some few hundred metres away. He stood up his upper body pushing its way through the trees and showing itself to the night sky.  
  
The attacks came again and again, the pair of digimon kept them coming until the monster was almost in the middle of the forest.  
  
This time the creature stood up and before it could be seen or hit by anything else it sent out its own attack. The blackness from the beast shot out across the tree tops killing the upper most branches at its touch. Further and further it traveled until it hit the two digimon full on.  
  
They were sent hurtling backward into the cave, the pair de-digivolved in seconds and laying in their place were Gabumon and Biyomon once again.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
"Gabumon!" I yelled running towards the shrunken creature currently trying to stand up after knocking half the cave to the ground. "Are you alright buddy?" I asked, I didn't know why but I was actually worried about this thing. But then again, as logic pointed out to while I was cradling him in my arms, he had just battled a creature ten times the size of him and by the looks of it ten times as strong.  
  
He grinned up at me.  
  
"Just a little bit bruised." I smiled at him and turned my attention back to Devimon who was now back at the edge of the forest, grinning down at us. And unfortunately not in the friendly way Gabumon had been doing.  
  
I leaned over and put my arm round Sora's waist. I'd meant what I said; this digimon wasn't getting his hands on her while I was around.  
  
"What else have you got?" It laughed down at us.  
  
"A hell of a lot more!" Tai yelled running forwards. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" Squeaked the little dinosaur like digimon.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to. Greymon!" "Veemon digivolve to. X-veemon!"  
  
And in turn the others ran forwards, creating a small army of different sized creatures.  
  
"More to face than was prophesied, Devimon!"  
  
"No matter!" It yelled, as the wind grew stronger whipping the tree's about like they were feather-light. "I will destroy you all!"  
  
"Think you two can go once more?" I asked.  
  
They looked at each other and a bright flash of blue and red lit up the sky turning it purple as the lightening crashed overhead for a split second.  
  
And then in the place of the two smaller digimon, stood two larger ones.  
  
"Lets do this!" Growled Greymon.  
  
And simultaneously they attacked. There were flashes in the sky that lit it up creating a rainbow of colours that hit the beast full on. This time it did not fly backwards but looked down at itself only to see a steadily growing hole engulfing him. It screamed.  
  
"He'll get you! I may have failed, but there are more and then there's him. He'll kill you off in ways you can't even imagine!" And then he vanished.  
  
As he did a howling just of wind soared through the trees ripping some of them up by the roots and sending them crashing into the cave.  
  
We dived out of the way only to be picked up by the wind. I reached out and grabbed Sora's hand as the heavy gust of air sent us flying through the night.  
  
Hope that's not too much of a cliff hanger for you *giggles*  
  
Review please,  
  
Luv White Lily 


	5. Sly kisses

Kk, I just wanted to explain, the battles that all the 01 and 02 gang fought in took forever in the show, but in here I'm just speeding things up a lot because they aren't there for very long. So that's why they defeat their opponents so easily. Sorry if you don't like but I was too lazy to write out scenes for all the time they were there. so newayZ hope you enjoy and don't forget to review (  
  
I didn't see where we landed or in which direction the others had been blown off in, all I knew was that I woke up what seemed like sometime later with Sora hidden in my arms and Gabumon and Biyomon know where in sight.  
  
"Sora?" I whispered. The wind had died down and we were still in a forest but I didn't recognise anything. There certainly weren't any trees torn up by the roots and no branches had been snapped off.  
  
"Hmmm?" She asked, so quietly it concerned me.  
  
"Sora, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." She whispered sitting up in my arms.  
  
I smiled in spite of the situation. Her hair was blowing across her face in the gentle breeze and her eyes were half closed but looking up at me. I brought my hand to her chin and stroked away the hair behind her ears. She smiled at me and sat up straight pushing it away again.  
  
'I could gaze at her all the time.'  
  
Lowering my lips to hers I closed the small gap between us.  
  
Her lips were like heaven at the best of times but after what had just happened they seemed to be all the sweeter. They traveled over mine in soft tender strokes, warming me up inside. I brought my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I wanted this moment to last forever. I wanted to forget about the battles facing us and just get lost in her kisses for eternity.  
  
But she pulled away. I reluctantly opened my eyes and stared up at her.  
  
"What?" I asked. But she put her finger to my lips.  
  
"Don't you think we should at least try to look for the others." She said.  
  
"Sora, it must be like midnight by now, you really think we should go wandering around a forest in a different world at night when there must be about a hundred digimon out there that want us dead?  
  
She looked down and I caught her chin again.  
  
"I just think we should wait until it gets light."  
  
"You thought we should wait before, but wasn't it you that took your device from Gennai without even waiting for it to be given to you?" She asked, grinning at me and shaking her finger.  
  
I laughed at her attempts to mock me.  
  
"Well you were in trouble and there was no way I'd let you get taken from me, even if it meant stealing everyone's devices to find out which one would work." I said, staring straight at her. "I don't think you get just what you do to me." I said, blushing slightly.  
  
She smiled at my sudden shyness.  
  
"Do I make your heart beat faster when I'm around?" She asked. "Does it kill you to see me with anyone else. Does it scare the hell out of you when you think I'm about to leave? Do you think about me so much that you think you'd lose the will to live if I wasn't there?"  
  
I stared at her; she did feel the same and I couldn't help myself.  
  
I leaned into her catching her mouth with my own. Caressing her lips with mine I pulled her towards me tightening my hold around her waist. I stroked her lips with my tongue begging for entry and she opened her mouth. Just slightly, but it was enough.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I felt him pull me down onto him. I would, ordinarily, have let out a small scream and tried to get him off me, but I couldn't say no, I didn't want to say no. I was in love with him, and stepbrother or not I wanted this to happen.  
  
I felt his arms travel up my back, pressing me against his frame almost roughly, but without the pain. My hands held his face and I stroked his hair gently as his hands slid under my top.  
  
Moaning softly as his hands made contact with my back I opened returned the favour and pushed my tongue into his mouth. The feelings he was creating inside me were alien, but they felt so right.  
  
I felt myself start to slide off him as he rolled on top of me, holding himself up just out of my reach.  
  
"Yes." He whispered, his lips gently sliding over my ears. "Yes you make me feel like that." I looked up into his brilliantly blue eyes; the skies bright colour seemed pitiful in comparison to this shade of blue.  
  
I smiled shyly at him, leaning upwards I kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"I know this is wrong." I whispered. "I shouldn't feel anything like this for you, but it feels so right." I sighed and closed my eyes only to feel his lips on mine again.  
  
"It does feel right Sora, everything feels right with you around." He sat up, straddling me around the waist and I followed suite, leaning into him.  
  
He smiled down at me and kissed me lightly on the lips once more, then he lifted himself off me and leant against a nearby tree. I smiled back and made my way over to him laying down in his arms and curling up with him holding me. It did feel right, no matter what.  
  
He was everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I smiled contentedly as I woke up, I was warm and there was a very pleasing sensation running over my stomach, I tilted my head and looked up at Matt. His eyes were closed and he was humming to himself.  
  
I turned ever so slightly as not to startle him and lifted my head to kiss him.  
  
My lips connected with his chin and he stopped his humming abruptly looking don at me, a smile soon graced him handsome features.  
  
"Morning." I said sleepily and he replied, kissing me on the lips. Returning the kiss I shifted my position and turned to face him, I felt his hands on my cheeks and shuddered slightly as they traveled behind my neck, I still had trouble dealing with the sensations he sent through my body every time he touched me. So I dealt with it the only way I could think of. I leaned in closer and begged for more. Our kiss became more and more passionate as it went on, his tongue was making it's way round my mouth expertly, at one point he even stopped kissing me to my extreme annoyance and let his lips travel down my neck. The annoyance didn't last as I tilted my head back begging for him to continue once more. His lips traveled back up my neck, kissing it slowly as he made his way back to my mouth. I got lost once more in the passion of the kiss, he made me feel alive and all I could think about was having him kiss me again.  
  
"Hello!" Screamed a high pith voice in my ear.  
  
"Oh jeez!" Matt shouted, rubbing his left ear. "A bit louder next time." He muttered and we turned to see our entire group staring at us open-mouthed.  
  
"I, we can explain." I said, jumping up.  
  
"They don't know Sora." Gennai whispered in my ear. "I think they were just a bit surprised a to, um, how far into the kiss you two were." I grinned sheepishly, but felt Matt's arms encircle my waist, pulling me to him. I let my head fall to try and hide the rising blush and followed Gennai and the others as he asked us to go with him, somewhere safe.  
  
An hour later we arrived a small abandoned house. Gennai walked right up to it and held open a battered old door allowing is through it. We walked inside and followed his suite as he sat down on the floor in the middle of the room.  
  
"This is where I leave you my friends. I have no choice." He added seeing the shocked looks on our faces. "If I go with you any further you will be detected as the Dark Lord is able to trace my movements from this point onwards." He sighed and suddenly looked a lot older. "I have faith in all of you, I no this is difficult and it seems unfair that you have been chosen to risk your lives for billions of people and creatures you don't even know, but I know in my heart you will succeed. You will bring peace to both our worlds, just believe in your strength as a group and you'll get through anything thrown your way."  
  
"We'll do it Gennai." We chorused and he smiled at us.  
  
"I have no doubt of that. But before I leave you, there are some things you must know. If it gets to it and you come face to face with the Dark Lord, you must not, under any circumstances, no matter how tempting, make any deals with him. The spy I told you about, the one who made a deal with him, the one who kept you all separate from each other for so long, the one who a lived the Dark Lord to become even stronger than he once was, he was murdered. He does not do deals with anyone; you must not trust him. Secondly, when the time comes to face him, only two of you will have the strength to defeat him, the others you must concentrate on his henchmen, you must give Sora and Yamato the chance to work together, as one, only then will he be gone from all worlds."  
  
"Us?" I asked. "Yama and I, we are the ones that can stop him."  
  
".And the only ones out of you who he wants dead."  
  
I looked at Matt and he grasped my hand.  
  
"We can do it." He said, not an ounce of fear in his voice.  
  
"Then I must now leave you. Good luck, digidestined." And he too vanished.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Tai asked, standing up and moving into the middle of the circle.  
  
"Well I guess we get to know each other, now seems like as good a time as any." Izzy stated.  
  
"Okay, well I guess we pair off and start trusting each other." He said and walked straight towards me, but Matt got there first.  
  
"Don't you two already know each other." He said, glaring at Tai.  
  
"Well yeah, but I haven't talked to her in years." He replied, scratching his head and looking embarrassed.  
  
"Well there are people here that you haven't talked to in your life, so get moving towards someone else." he growled.  
  
"You two don't know each other." I pointed out, but only received glares from both of them. "Okay, okay, just saying." I said, holding my hands up in defense and walking towards Mimi, Joe and Izzy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
We spent the rest of that day talking and laughing in small groups and as the day progressed we gradually became a larger group, chatting and making jokes. As the sun started to set we all went out to gather firewood and fruits and Joe and Gomamon went off to a nearby lake to catch some fish.  
  
Grudgingly I even admitted to Sora that I though Tai was a decent enough guy when he wasn't hitting on her.  
  
"Don't be stupid." She laughed and blushed at the same time. "Tai doesn't like me like that, why would he when Mimi and Yolie are there."  
  
"Sora."  
  
"They're gorgeous, naturally beautiful. Anyone would be dumb to pick me over them."  
  
"Well I guess I'm dumb then and no something else I'd rather die than have anyone but you in my life. I'd die if you weren't in my life."  
  
"Oh that is so adorable!" Mimi squealed as she, Yolie and Kari, appeared from behind a tree. "You two are so cute together!" She announced.  
  
"Err thanks, I think." I said, causing her to slap me lightly over the shoulder.  
  
Laughing and joking we made our way back to the derelict old house.  
  
"Fruit." Matt declared; tipping out the contents of his shirt in front of the fire that had been started.  
  
"It'll be a while before it's heated up enough to cook the fish so why don't we do something as a group." Kari suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah, like truth or dare." Yolie giggled.  
  
Glancing round the group I could tell that all the guys were just as horrified as I was at this prospect.  
  
"Yeah ok." Sora said, laughing at the look on my face as she agreed to it. "It could be fun."  
  
I shook my head at her and muttered under my breath.  
  
"You'll be sorry you agreed to that." But she just laughed.  
  
"Okay then." Mimi said, taking command at once. "Everyone into a circle. Now I'll go first, um, Tai. Truth or dare."  
  
"Look this is stupid." He began.  
  
"Oh no you don't, we're supposed to be getting to know each other and what better way to do it then by playing a game of truth or dare. Now, answer."  
  
"Dare." He muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
I didn't know if I was the only one to notice it, but Mimi suddenly had a very dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Let us wash your hair."  
  
"What? With what, there's no water here."  
  
But Mimi was already on her feet.  
  
"Who said we need water." She replied, grinning. "Guys if you don't mind."  
  
Laughing at her daring, I stood up and followed the actions of everyone else, picking up a ripe plum I squeezed it over his hair and laughed as Mimi rubbed the juices in. I think it took him a record two seconds to get up and run away from us towards the lake screaming curses as he went.  
  
Laughing we sat down again.  
  
"Well as Tai has um, disappeared, I'll move on to my next victim. Sora, truth or dare."  
  
I laughed as she glared at both Mimi and me and then her face settled firmly.  
  
"Dare." She stated.  
  
"You sure?" I laughed.  
  
"Positive. you've run out of plums." She grinned.  
  
"Okay then. Sora, I want you and Matt to give us a repeat performance of the one we saw in the woods."  
  
'Thankyou Mimi.' I wanted to shout, but settled for a sly smile and waited for Sora to move in my direction. It took her a while but eventually she was sat in front of me looking very hot in the face.  
  
Smiling at her shyness I bent my head down and rested my lips on hers, moving them slowly over her own. I heard Tai come back and the cheering from the rest of them but I didn't want to stop.  
  
I held onto her face and pulled her closer to me, I couldn't describe the feeling she created within me as anything short of pure bliss.  
  
Her tongue entered my mouth first this time and she ran it carefully along mine, it took every ounce of concentration I possessed to cling to the fact that people were watching and Sora probably wouldn't have been too happy if I'd ripped her clothes off right there and then.  
  
Unfortunately there was an unwelcome distraction in the form of an evil looking digimon.  
  
"Myostismon here, pleasure to meet you and destroy you all." He sneered and lasted all of five minutes. Powered up on the food they'd been eating and driven by the fact that they'd had one victory over the dark side in the last twenty four hours the digimon were able to digivolve to the next stage. They defeated the menacing digimon as if he were no stronger than the first.  
  
(There's a note at the top :P) Luv white lily 


	6. Final Battle

Last chapter! K, this whole fic was dedicated to iM-a-ReBeL (you can review it anytime you want :P)  
  
Please Read and review, I like to know what you guys think. and a big hug and lots of thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you lot are the best! (  
  
  
  
Spurred on by even more success the gang decided not to sit around and wait, under a powerful speech from Tai about the dangers of waiting for the evil digimon to come and get them they decided to go on.  
  
They traveled for a week, fighting off numerous digimon on their way; they had many near misses and were careful that each time they met a new threat they would not take it lightly. The smallest of creatures were dangerous to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time of night a week on from the attack by Myotismon the gang found themselves at the foot of a mountain.  
  
"You just know there's going to be something bad up here." Mimi stated nervously, clutching on to Joe's arm. Over the past week they'd grown very close.  
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
I watched as Joe comforted Mimi when we stopped for something to drink and noticed Ken doing the same for my sister and for once I didn't mind.  
  
A few days ago we'd been attacked by a digimon trying to be Elvis and Ken had saved Kari from one of his attacks at risk of his own life. I knew he cared for her and she seemed to feel the same way about her.  
  
I smiled at the couples forming around me. Despite all the yelling they did Yolie and Davis seemed to really hit off, although I didn't think either of them where willing to let on that they liked each other just yet.  
  
Then there was my sister and Ken, Mimi and Joe and of course Sora and Matt. I couldn't help but get a bit jealous. I mean I had known Sora first, but when you saw them together, how they were around one another, the power they radiated when their two digimon attacked as combined force. Well it was incredible to witness, and I knew they were meant for each other. Sora was blissfully happy anyway, you could tell by her smile.  
  
"Guys, we should get moving again." I called.  
  
"No need." Came a taunting voice.  
  
"Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon and Metalseadramon at your service." Said a jester type digimon stepping out from behind some trees.  
  
"Guys!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Already on it!" We shouted back and they all digivolved.  
  
"Pitiful." The jester laughed. "You expect to beat us at that level? A fly could cause more damage to us than you."  
  
"Shall we show them what we're really made of?" They inquired.  
  
"Go for it!" We called. "Let's finish this now!"  
  
"Indeed." Came a voice so chilling it was like they had been plunged into ice cold water. "Let us finish this." It repeated in such a low and terrifying voice that even the digimon on his side recoiled in fear.  
  
"You all have shown great strength as a group getting this far in your journey and I think I would be right in saying you could defeat these digimon if you were fighting in a group. Possibly even if you were alone. You have the strength to finish off even Apocylpmon." He uttered and motioned to a new threat that had emerged from the darkness of the mountain.  
  
The children and digimon stepped back; the odds were slowly becoming less and less in their favour. Five digimon, all of whom were at a stronger level then them according to Izzy, they had reached a level called mega, they were still at ultimate. How were they going to win this?  
  
"Perhaps you could even win if there were six threats facing you." A scaly pale demon rose from behind Piedmon, her clothes were ripped in places but she had an evil grin on her face as she turned to face Angewoman.  
  
His gaze swept over them, it was even more chilling than his presence.  
  
"Now, to separate the two I want." It whispered so quietly that they weren't sure they'd heard it until Yamato, Sora, Biyomon and Gabumon disappeared from among them. Before the digidestined could do anything about it however, they were surrounded by the six digimon.  
  
"Can't have you ruining our masters pleasure of killing your friends now can we." They sneered, forcing them into a tight circle.  
  
"Tai!" They heard from somewhere. "Tai, just do what Gennai said, you guys have to fight them, leave us to fight this one!" It yelled.  
  
They looked at each other, this beast had taken their friends and they couldn't help until they had beaten these creatures, what if they took too long and couldn't reach them in time.  
  
"Do it Tai, I, we know you can! They both yelled. "All of you can!"  
  
"Let's say we take a leaf out of Sora and Yamato's book and trust each other, they're right, we can do this and they can defeat him. Trust, it's the best weapon we have."  
  
"Yeah you're right, I'm sick of being afraid of everything here, let's do what we were sent here to do!" Joe and Mimi yelled.  
  
"Yeah, we're with you Tai, guys." Ken and Kari said to their digimon. "We know you're strong enough."  
  
"Yeah!! Let's kick some Mega digimon butt!" TK yelled and they all laughed.  
  
"We need to do this and quickly, so trust in everything we feel, we're here for a reason and that reason is to DEFEAT YOU!" Tai yelled.  
  
Suddenly an orange coloured light erupted from Tai's from Tai's device.  
  
MetalGreymon digivolve to. WARGREYMON!"  
  
"Come on guys." Ken and Davis said. "Let's try something."  
  
"DIGIVOLVE!" They yelled and a flash of green and purple light lit up the sky, twisting round and round to reveal one digimon in the place of two.  
  
Cody and TK stepped up and together their digimon combined to create one, as did Yolie's and Kari's.  
  
"I think we've reached our full potential." Izzy cried out over the rumble of the thunder that was heard in the distance. "I've been examining our different devices and I noticed slight changes in theirs, it would seem as though they need each other to reach the ultimate and mega level. This is it, we're as strong as we're going to get, now we have to do like Tai said and believe we can do this."  
  
Lightening crashed around them and they began to fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they had found their feet again and were sure they were still on the mountain; Matt and Sora looked around searching for their friends.  
  
They spotted them a good distance off surrounded by the six digimon that had announced their presence earlier.  
  
"Oh shit Sora, look!" Matt said, worry etching his features.  
  
"Matt." She took him by the arm and made her face him. "Matt we have to trust them, you heard what Gennai said, we can only do this if we believe in or powers as a group. He told us it should end this way, they have to face them to give us a chance to defeat him." She said, motioning to the creature half hidden by the shadows.  
  
"Alright." He whispered.  
  
"Tai! Tai, just do what Gennai said, you guys have to fight them, leave us to fight this one!"  
  
"Do it Tai, we know you can! All of you can!"  
  
"How very touching, cheering your friends on like that, and you'd be right, they can do it. They manage it in order to come and help you. They manage that too, would you also be wanting to know that you defeat me."  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"We do it. how do you know this and why are you telling us?"  
  
"Because you should also know a little something else, friendship. Something that will happen in order to stop me, something that, funnily enough, happens to the love of your life here." It spoke, quietly with no trace of a threat in its voice but it still felt like the air was being sucked out of you as it breathed in and out.  
  
"What happens to Sora?" Matt asked stepping in front of her protectively.  
  
"So touching." It sneered. "You want to know, well perhaps if I show you, as I am quite sure Gennai told you not to trust me."  
  
"Matt, I don't think we should."  
  
"It couldn't hurt to look." It teased, never once stepping out of the shadows.  
  
Suddenly a crash of lightening lit up the sky and there in front of them stood. them.  
  
"What is this?" Sora asked.  
  
"The future, watch closely, maybe you'll spot how to stop it from happening." It laughed, the cruel sound filling the air.  
  
The two of them stood there watching the scene before them; they held each other's hands as though they were afraid that if they let go they'd lose one another to the horrible surroundings they were in.  
  
Throughout what they were seeing they cringed and backed further away from the beast who had as yet not made any movement to hurt them.  
  
As the thunder rumbled overhead, sounding closer than before, Yamato let out a horrified yell.  
  
"You're lying!" He cried. "I won't let that happen!"  
  
"Ah but child, you are precisely the reason it does happen." It grinned at them and suddenly moved from its hiding place in the shadows.  
  
"Now to re-enact the scene." It's eyes lingered on Sora. "Now, finally after all these years of waiting, fearing that you would come here. Now I get my chance to destroy both of you once and for all!" It yelled into the air, tossing back the cape that had so wonderfully hidden its face. And there in place of the hood was a face so twisted, so gnarled that it petrified them.  
  
Its eyes were gleaming red, the only source of light when the sky wasn't lit by the crashes of lightening. It looked quite insane standing there, ready to kill them both, but really you had to argue that it was. This creature that had taken thousands of lives, destroyed hundreds of homes, dreamed about killing two innocent children during the entire duration of their lives.  
  
"Let's do this." Matt growled. "Let's finish it."  
  
"You aren't afraid?" It teased as both the digimon grew before his very eyes. "You aren't afraid to lose her?"  
  
"We aren't going to trust you, we make the future what it is in our own way, through trust and no images that you've put together will frighten us from doing what we have to do."  
  
Thunder rumbled once more and soon after lightening crashed above their heads, streaking its way towards the ground, burning a hole there for all to see.  
  
The rain leaked down from the skies drenching the threesome and still they battled. Attacks came soaring from both partners, burning holes in the creature as the lightening had done to the ground.  
  
"You can't bare their touch, can you demon! They're everything that is pure and good in the world, they're everything you can't experience!" Matt yelled through the wind and rain, his hair plastered against his face, his clothes soaked.  
  
He was holding onto Sora, desperate not to let go he wasn't going to let that happen, he wouldn't let her get taken from him. But as he watched the scene unfolding before his eyes he saw a repetition of what the beast had showed them only minutes before. Their digimon were being thrown in the same places, they were hurting him in the same places and it scared him, what if it came true. What if she actually gave up her life for him?  
  
He shook the thought from his head and pushed his wet hair from his face, increasing his grip on Sora, she turned to look at him.  
  
"Matt." He wouldn't look at her, too afraid to take his eyes from the fight, too afraid that he would miss something and she would be harmed. "Matt." She repeated. "Look, I know you're scared, every one of us is right now, but you have to trust me. I'm not about to throw myself to his mercy and get myself killed but we have to stop him. Whatever the cost, you know we have to stop this."  
  
"I can't lose you!" I whispered. The rain was pounding down on us and the wind was whipping round our bodies as we held each other close, but she heard me.  
  
"You never will." She whispered back, pushing some hair from my face, gently. "I'll always be yours but if what he showed us starts to come any truer, if it looks like I'll lose you, then I have to do it Matt I have to!" She said, raising her voice slightly as he shook his head in protest. "You have to believe in me, trust me, it's all about trust. Matt you made me, who I am today, you were the one who showed me that life isn't always as bad as you think. You brought me so much happiness in these past few weeks that it made all the pain of moving back to Japan, away from my dad. well it almost made it worth while. If I'd known I'd meet you if I moved back to Japan I would have done it in a second, no matter what it cost me. I love you Matt, but if what he showed us comes true then I'm going to do it. And you're going to believe in me!" She finished.  
  
I shook my head, I knew she was right, she was the only one who could stop him, he'd shown us that and I didn't know why but I believed it. She was all the things that were right about the world and she had so much passion inside her, she wanted this ended and she was willing to give up her life to see that it was.  
  
It suddenly let out a piercing scream as both our digimons attacks hit him at the exact same time. They seemed to burn through his skin as his scream burned through ours.  
  
"Again!" I cried. "Do it together!"  
  
"Come on guys! You can do it! Work together!"  
  
And they did. With a new sense of determination they began to attack as one, it was like they read each other's minds as they dodged his attacks and sent there own.  
  
After a while they had reduced him to bone, he was a skeleton, only not white but pure black, still with the same gleaming red eyes.  
  
I felt Sora shiver next to me, it was hideous to see. A yell of triumph sounded from far away, they had won.  
  
Their battle was over and ours had just reached the end. Our attacks, the digimons moves, our conversation, everything was how he'd predicted it and it was getting increasingly difficult to believe that he was lying. What if he really did take Sora's life? What kind of a victory would it be if she wasn't here with us to celebrate it.  
  
"You know what comes next." It whispered. "Still sure you want it to happen this way, we could change it together if you want to live."  
  
"And let you live too?" She shot back. "Not likely!"  
  
"So you're willingly to give up your life to stop me when we could join forces and all live?"  
  
"It won't work, it's over. I know what I have to do!" And she stepped forward out of my grip.  
  
"Sora!" I yelled over the raging storm. Where were those guys, they could come and help us, we could attack together, maybe that would be enough. I glanced round.  
  
"Oh, if you're looking for your friends, they're trapped right now. You don't think I was going to give you another option do you? Especially when you already have two"  
  
"Bastard!" We spat together.  
  
She walked further forward, but I caught her hand turning her back to face me. My eyes pleaded with her. Don't do it, don't leave me.  
  
She just smiled and stepped back towards me kissing me lightly on the lips as she gazed up into my eyes.  
  
"You're going to let her do it. You're going to lose her because you're too stubborn to make a deal with me. She really means that little to you?" It tormented.  
  
There was a battle going on in my mind. I needed her but I couldn't stop her from doing this if it meant both worlds were destroyed.  
  
It let out another attack and our digimon were reduced to rookie stage.  
  
"Gabumon!" I called.  
  
But Sora was turning to go again.  
  
"Look after her for me." She called but I caught her round the waist pulling her into a kiss so deep, so powerful it scared me. She was my life, I couldn't live without her, I'd only begun to live, begun to feel the true extent of love with her, I couldn't lose her now.  
  
She broke away from the kiss her eyes opened and her eyelashes fluttered against my skin. I held her head in my hands.  
  
"I'm yours always." She whispered and then she turned to face him.  
  
I watched everything seemed to slow down, the love of my life, my reason for being was walking towards him. She radiated power and she'd already begun to glow.  
  
"It's over." She called.  
  
The rain wasn't hitting her anymore; instead she was surrounded by a bright red glow. It lit up her features and proved beyond all my doubt that she was an angel in disguise. and she was mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
The light had disappeared as quickly as it had come. The creatures screams had filled the air and were still ringing in my ears as the barrier he had created around us broke down and everyone started to run towards us. The footsteps pounded in my ears as I dropped down beside her.  
  
Stroking the hair out of her fair I bent down over her, shielding her from the rain.  
  
The storm was over now; the lightening and thunder had ceased to light up and sound in the sky. It was all over and as quickly as I'd found her; I'd lost her again.  
  
I moved my lips down to hers and kissed her gently. I heard them stop abruptly as the scene hit them, I heard their sharp intake of breath as they saw Sora lying there, lifeless.  
  
I looked down at her, refusing to cry, she'd done this for everyone, for me and we'd won. She would have been happy. I knew it.  
  
I stood up and looked at Gennai, he looked down on Sora and a small smile rested on his face.  
  
"You did it." He said. "I knew you could. Just as the prophecy said you would."  
  
"You knew she was going to die!" Tai yelled, making a threatening move towards Gennai.  
  
"Tai, Tai, calm down. Yes I knew she would give her life to save you all, us all. I'm assuming he showed you what would happen before hand so as to tempt you. To make you feel you had another option, one in which all parties lived." Gennai stated.  
  
I just nodded; the numb sense of disbelief was fading and was being replaced by one of cold hatred and fear of life without her.  
  
"Well unfortunately for him, he was unable to know what would happen after his death or he would have surely stayed hidden from you all." Gennai smiled his soft smile and looked out past me.  
  
"You are ready to make amends?" He asked, not talking to any of us, but to someone behind me.  
  
I didn't bother to look round, whatever his little surprise was I didn't want to know. I wanted to leave this place, to go and die slowly in my pain.  
  
I felt something-warm pass by me and looked up. I was startled by what I saw, a figure of what appeared to be a teenage boy gliding past me holding a red bottle that showed some markings I was unable to make out.  
  
He stopped at Sora and I moved forward angrily as he bent down and touched her face.  
  
"Get away from her!" I growled.  
  
"I will, but first I have something for her, perhaps you should cover your eyes."  
  
I cocked my head and looked at the young boy, his neck appeared to have a scar running all the way around it. I watched as he opened the bottle and red mist began to seep from it down towards Sora's mouth.  
  
I watched as he opened her mouth and the mist entered her body.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Well if you're quite done getting rid of your waste!" I yelled, moving up to the young boy and pushing him away from her.  
  
"Wait, it needs you." He muttered. "Kiss her, please." He begged.  
  
Still thinking how insane this was I bent down and stared at her lying on the floor, she was soaked and was a ghostly white colour.  
  
My fingers trembled as they touched her face. I let my lips touch hers again, pain beyond belief soaring through my body at the realization that I would never hear her laugh again. Never see her smile. I choked and stood up moving away from her. The tears were coming, streaming down my face, she was gone.  
  
I jumped in surprise and shrunk away when I felt a hand being laid on my shoulder, I didn't want sympathy from anyone, I wanted her.  
  
But the hand wouldn't move. I turned round sharply, ready to yell at this person. Why couldn't they just leave me alone!  
  
My mouth feel open at what I saw, still ghostly white, but very much alive was Sora. She grinned at me.  
  
"I said you had to trust me." She smiled.  
  
"You knew this would happen?" I asked, still amazed that she was here in front of me. I wanted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming but I saw the grinning faces of everyone around me, waiting desperately to come and greet her.  
  
"I had an idea, he wanted to make amends." She said softly, looking at the boy who was hovering a few feet away from us.  
  
"I'm sorry I caused you all so much pain." He whispered. "I'll leave you now and thankyou, for everything." He smiled and disappeared.  
  
"Who was."  
  
"The boy who gave that monster the idea to make us step-brother and sister."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"We aren't related, when we get back I'll be living across the street from you with my mum and dad and everyone will think we've been dating for nearly three years." She laughed at me and I picked her up and spun her around.  
  
The clouds seemed to be clearing away because of her laughter and the sun made its way out. The whole group ran forwards and engulfed us in a massive hug, screaming and jumping up and down.  
  
"Well done digidestined." Gennai said. "You have made us all proud."  
  
  
  
Finished! And it only took me about four weeks to write! Lol A bit corny in places but I'm a sucker for romance so I wanted to put as much in as I could (  
  
Luv white lily 


End file.
